


My Heart was Wrapped up in Clovers

by loveyoumohr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Waltzing, Wedding Rings, slowdancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyoumohr/pseuds/loveyoumohr
Summary: In which Spades Slick has something to say, and a song to go along with it.





	My Heart was Wrapped up in Clovers

Spades led Droog into the kitchen. The chairs were tucked away to the table, and the empty tile provided for a makeshift dance floor of sorts. This will work, he stated internally, watching as the other leaned against the doorway and waited for him to pick the song. Spades gave him a smile as he dusted off the vinyl with his shirt, before placing the needle on its track and the gramophone whirred to life. 

"A good one," Droog complimented, peeling himself from the frame and making his way to his partner, who took him by the hand and pulled him into an embrace. Spades kissed his forehead, and the two moved in a careful, quiet waltz to the music. Droog couldn't help but giggle as he saw the grin on his face, as he held on tight to hand clutched within his own. 

"You should let me pick more often" 

"Not a chance in hell." Droog stated in the sweetest voice he could manage. Spades couldn't argue, and instead rested his chin on the other's shoulder. "This is a special circumstance."

"Being?"

"You asked nicely."

The other gave an incredulous laugh, the kind of laugh that no matter what it was about a smile was brought to your face. "Is that all it takes?"

"Well," Droog began, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "That and I thought it would be nice to see what you've got for a change." 

A comfortable silence, Spades kept his lead, and soon enough he was singing along to the lyrics in a hushed voice, only for Diamonds to hear. The sweeping sound of the strings carried them like feathers through the wind. Diamonds ran his hand up the other's back, pulling him close to his chest. With a contented sigh, Spades broke the embrace, only to spin the other and pull him back in, hands never dropping contact. "i've always wanted to dance to this with ya."

"Have you now?"

"Absolutely," He beamed, and allowed for Diamonds to twirl him to the beat of the subtle drums until he nearly fell into the counter. And the smile only continued, they took a few careful steps away from the obtrusive objects, and went back to listening in an understanding peace, a trusting moment of unspoken I love you's and I love you more's. But they knew it wasn't a competition. 

The song was nearing an end, but that definitely didn't deter them. 

"i've also had something I've been wanting to talk to you about."  
"I'm sure it won't be a big deal, shoot."

And instead of responding right away, Spades took a few seconds to kiss the other, and Droog returned it while it lasted. 

"Was that it?" Diamonds questioned, pressing his forehead to Spades'. 

"No, but I just wanted ta," He paused, eyes drooping closed momentarily. "So I did."  
Diamonds cupped his cheek with his hand, taking this opportunity to kiss him again, "It was nice," He whispered, and Spades nodded in agreement. 

"It was." 

"Now, you were saying?"

"Oh, right. Yeah." 

"Go on,"

"Droog, I," he paused to kiss him again, he was clearly stalling, only adding to Droog's anticipation. "I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone. I, I guess I always have. And I always will. You're perfect." He breathed, and it was clear he meant it. "I never thought I'd be lucky enough to be here, standing with you. Dancing with you."

"You are one lucky bastard,"

"I am, and that's because of you." The album carried onto the next song, slower than the first, but that didn't mean it wasn't welcomed. The conversation could wait. Diamonds already thought he knew what it was, regardless. He might as well cherish this. "I want you to know that you are my favourite person, my best friend. You make me the person I've always wanted to be, and, and I couldn't thank you enough for that." 

"You did all of this yourself," He countered, "Don't give me credit for your achievements."

"Dee, I wasn't done."

By now, the song had reached its peak, and Spades sighed, before he broke the embrace.

Droog must've closed his eyes somewhere along the way, because when he opened them, Spades was down on a knee in front of him, and in his hand a ring. Tears filled his eyes, and he cupped his mouth with his hand as he nodded vehemently, "Yes, yes a million times yes!"  
Spades wiped away his tears with his thumb and slipped the ring onto his fiance's finger.

**Author's Note:**

> The first song is "My dearest darling" and the second is "At Last," both by Etta James.


End file.
